Petites histoires entre un humain et un ange
by SpnFan39
Summary: Très courts OS sur Destiel qui les mettent en scène dans plusieurs situations parfois fictives, parfois inspirées de la série. Légère apparition de Sabriel en arrière-plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Une vie normale.**

Une vie normale, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avoir un job de rêve, une maison en banlieue avec une femme et des enfants qui l'attendaient ? Tout ça n'avait aucune importance pour Dean Winchester.

Evidemment, quand il était plus jeune il en rêvait, comme n'importe qui. Mais ça lui était passé, une vie de chasseur n'avait qu'une seule fin et ce n'était pas une fin heureuse. Il ne connaissait personne qui s'en était sorti, tous les chasseurs qu'il avait côtoyé étaient morts pendant une chasse. Alors Dean ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion sur son sort où celui de Sam.

Et puis son petit frère s'était sacrifié et lui avait demandé de vivre une vie normale. Alors Dean avait retrouvé Lisa et Ben, il s'était installé avec eux et il s'était rangé. Il avait dit adieu à la chasse et par la même occasion à son frère.

Pendant toute l'année où il a été avec Lisa, il sentait que malgré sa vie tout à fait normale, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ressentait un manque au plus profond de lui et n'a jamais vraiment pu l'identifier. Il a essayé de se convaincre que l'absence de Sam en était la cause, mais il savait que c'était autre chose.

Naturellement, quand Sam est revenu de la cage, Dean a laissé tomber sa vie normale et a replongé dans la chasse. Pendant quelques temps, tout été parfait, l'aîné des Winchester avait repris sa vie, sa vraie vie. Puis l'euphorie est passée et le manque est revenu, ce même manque d'avant. Cette fois-ci, il se dit que c'était Lisa et Ben qui lui manquait, mais non, ce n'était pas ça. Et encore une fois il le savait très bien.

Un jour, Castiel est revenu dans la vie des chasseurs et le manque s'envola. Ce jour-là, Dean compris. Pour lui, une vie normale c'était chasser avec Sam et Castiel. Alors oui, il n'avait pas un job de rêve, il n'avait pas la maison en banlieue et il n'avait pas non plus une femme et des enfants qui l'attendaient. Non il n'avait pas tout ça, mais il avait l'amour de son ange. Et ça lui suffisait amplement.


	2. Chapter 2

**La tarte de l'amour**

Dean était incontestablement amoureux de Castiel. Personne, pas même lui, ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un autant qu'il aimait le brun. Pas même Lisa qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie. L'avantage quand on est bisexuel, c'est qu'on peut très bien avoir la femme de sa vie et l'homme de sa vie. Lisa était le premier cas, Cas le deuxième, en plus d'être l'Amour de sa vie.

Et l'ange lui donnait chaque jour une nouvelle raison de l'aimer. Cela faisait que Dean tombait amoureux tous les jours un peu plus. Par exemple, le chasseur adorait quand son amoureux s'inquiétait pour lui lors d'une chasse, ou alors comment le brun s'accrochait à lui lorsque ce dernier rentrait d'une longue chasse. Une des choses que Dean préférait c'était quand Castiel restait avec lui la nuit. Il passait des heures à lui caresser les cheveux et à l'embrasser sur le crâne. C'était un des rares moments où le chasseur se sentait serein et en sécurité.

Et puis Mary était revenue à la vie et elle avait accepté Castiel comme son fils. Un jour, alors que les garçons étaient dans le New Jersey pour chasser un wendigo, il était venu la voir et lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à faire une tarte aux pommes. Mary avait prit cette demande très au sérieux et avait méticuleusement apprit à l'ange à faire une tarte aux pommes. Gabriel, qui était avec eux ce jour-là, n'avait jamais été aussi attentif que pendant la leçon de Mary car Sam aussi aimait bien les tartes.

Lorsque les deux chasseurs rentrèrent le soir même, leurs amoureux se tenaient devant eux avec chacun une tarte dans les mains. Si Sam rigola et remercia Gabriel, Dean ne dit rien. Il voulait attendre d'être seul avec Cas pour le remercier. Alors il l'entraîna dans la cuisine et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Merci Cas, je t'aime tellement." Avait-il murmurer à l'oreille de son ange. Il avait une raison de plus d'être si amoureux de lui. Castiel, lui sourit et serra fort Dean, content d'être si aimé.


End file.
